


SOFT

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry it’s short :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jinhwan and junhoe go to a cafe and then cuddle





	SOFT

jinhwan sighed for the nth time that day, his soft hoodie surrounded him in warmth yet his breath came out in little white clouds, quick to disappear. the cool breeze of the upcoming winter hit him hard, he was shivering all over.

the bell let out a sharp _ding_ as jinhwan walked through the cafe’s door quickly, the very few people turned to see who it was only to turn their attention back on what they were previously doing. (most were either college students or couples staring at each other). jinhwan found a table near the back of the cafe and sat there, scrolling through his phone.

the door swung open, cold air rushing in and an obnoxious voice greeted them good morning, jinhwan instantly knew who it was and groaned into his elbow.

‘jinhwan hyung! it’s good to see on this fine morning,’ said junhoe, planting a quick kiss to the shorters cheek before sitting down in front of him.

‘what are you doing here?’ asked jinhwan, his tone curious and light. ‘oh, well i’m here to see you, silly goose!’ junhoe answered the elder, a playful smirk playing on his face.

jinhwan raised an eyebrow at junhoe’s response, ‘oh?’ the taller nodded his head eagerly, ‘you see, my sweet jinhwan, i came here to see you, and of course study! i’m still a college student who needs to get shit done.’

jinhwan nodded silently, his eyes glancing at the dark backpack junhoe brought with him. a kind waitress walked over to them, a sweet smile adorned her small face as she asked the two what they would like to order.

‘i’ll have a hot mocha, with a chocolate cake.’ jinhwan said, and junhoe smiled at her, ‘and i’ll have some tea with extra sugar and a carrot cake.’

‘of course, your order will arrive shortly.’ she said, and walked back behind the bar to ready the boys’ order.

‘so, what are you doing here?’ junhoe asked, pulling out two notebooks.

‘well, i wanted to have coffee. and i wanted to just go on a walk.’ said jinhwan, playing with junhoe’s bigger hand. junhoe chuckled when he saw the elder compare his hand to his own. ‘why are you so damn tiny? you’re adorable.’ jinhwan laughed, letting his hand fall and mumbled a shy _shut up, you giant_. that made junhoe let out a few soft laughs and picked up jinhwan’s tiny hand in his own, bringing it to his lips for a little peck.

‘sorry, love.’ he whispered against the soft skin, a small smile adoring his lips.

‘here you go, sirs. enjoy your hot beverages and sweets!’ the kind waitress said as she placed the two treys in front of each boy, ‘is that all? would you two like anything else?’

‘ah, no. thank you!’ junhoe told her, waving a hand. she walked off to another table and junhoe brought his attention to his tea.

‘..how’s work?’ junhoe hesitated, knowing jinhwan absolutely hated his job. ‘it’s been okay for the most part. boss still fucking hates me though.’

junhoe frowned, grabbing jinhwan's hand for the second time and just held it. ‘why don’t you quit?’

jinhwan rolled his eyes, ‘do you want my father to fucking kill me, junhoe?’

:;(∩´﹏`∩);:

junhoe pulled jinhwan closer to his chest, pressing a kiss close to his ear. ‘you’re so pretty,’ he whispered, and jinhwan laughed quietly, kissing junhoe’s hand. ‘so are you.’

‘no but like, you’re perfect, jinhwan.’ junhoe mumbled into his ear. jinhwan felt his face redden a bit, and bit the youngers hand. junhoe shrieked and pulled on the elder’s bottom lip.

‘oh, even your lips are super soft.’ he whispered lightly, ‘i wanna kiss ‘em.’ jinhwan turned around to face him, ‘then do it.’

junhoe chuckled and pulled the smaller male closer, their lips meeting, the kiss was innocent and quick. jinhwan felt like he was in paradise, his heartbeat was calm and his hand was stroking junhoe’s bicep.

‘yep. real fucking soft lips.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyy aha my first ikon fic so tell me how it is, yeah?
> 
> *finger guns*


End file.
